jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-5052
Klon-Kommandant CC-5052, genannt Bly, war ein Offizier in der Großen Armee der Republik während der Klonkriege. Er kommandierte das 327. Sternenkorps, welches zur 2. Sektor-Armee gehörte, und war während des Krieges an der Seite von Jedi-General Aayla Secura an zahlreichen Schauplätzen im Einsatz. Er war einer der höchstrangigsten Klon-Offiziere innerhalb der GAR. Biografie Spezialtraining Um die während des Klonkrieges erlittenen Verluste aufzufangen und die wenigen vorhandenen Jedi-Generäle zu entlasten, wurde mitten während des Krieges auf Kamino ein besonderes Trainingsprogramm ins Leben gerufen. Unter der Leitung von Alpha-ARC A-17 wurden 100 besonders geeignete Offiziere der regulären Streitkräfte ausgewählt, vorübergehend von der Front abgezogen und auf Kamino einem experimentellen ARC-Training unterzogen. Dieses sollte insbesondere die Fähigkeit zum eigenständigen, auch unorthodoxen Handeln und die Individualität der Kommandeure fördern. Gemeinsam mit Cody, Bacara und Gree gehörte Bly zu den ersten erfolgreichen Absolventen dieses Spezial-Programmes und hatte dadurch das Recht erhalten, sich fortan ARC-Commander nennen zu dürfen. Sein Name, "Bly", war ihm von A-17 gegeben worden. Als Zeichen seines neuen Ranges konnte Bly seine Rüstung individualisieren und er entschied sich später, das zuvor nur ARCs vorbehaltene Kama zu tragen - den traditionellen mandalorianischen Jagdrock - sowie die ARC-Schulterpauldrons und ein Makrobinokular, das am Helm angebracht war. Er war ermutigt worden, auch seinen untergebenen Männern Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten, um die Individualisierung der Armee weiter voranzutreiben, die sich im Kampf als äußerst positiv erwiesen hatten. Seine engsten Begleiter, die ihm bis zum Einsatz auf Felucia zur Seiten standen, waren die Leutnants Galle, Inc und Barr. Er bekam das Oberkommando über das 327. Sternenkorps und übernahm damit die Verantwortung über 36.864 Soldaten. Klonkriege Wie viele Klonkrieger nahm er an der Schlacht von Geonosis teil. Über seinen Einsatz dort ist nichts bekannt. Schlacht von New Holstice Ein halbes Jahr nach Geonosis wurde er in die Schlacht von New Holstice geschickt, um den Einsatz vor Ort zu leiten. Hier arbeitete er zum ersten Mal mit Aayla Secura zusammen. Auf New Holstice gelang es seiner Einheit unter hohen Verlusten von fast vierzig Prozent''Kräftemessen, die vom abtrünnigen Klon Alpha-02 "Spar" geführten mandalorianischen Truppen zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Nach der erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit wurde Bly auch für die folgenden Einsätze unter das direkte Kommando von Aayla Secura gestellt. Er respektierte den Jedi-General und lernte ihren Führungsstil und den Einsatz ihrer Jedi-Fähigkeiten zu schätzen. Beide entwickelten im Laufe der Zeit ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander, das von einer offenen Atmosphäre geprägt war. Aayla ermutigte Bly, seine Meinung zu sagen und führte mit ihm angeregte Grundsatzdiskussionen.Kräftemessen'' Schlacht von Quell 200px|thumb|left|Bly, [[Galle, Inc und Barr kurz vor der Schlacht von Quell]] Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde Bly mit Secura auf einen Planeten geschickt, wo die Republik ein Datenzentrum besaß. Als sie dort waren, hoffte Aayla, bei einem Angriff der Separatisten einen der neuen Taktikdroiden der Separatisten in die Hände zu bekommen, um so etwas über die Pläne der Separatisten zu erfahren. Dazu ließ Aayla Bly und die drei engsten Vertrauten des Commanders, Inc, Barr und Galle sich außerhalb des Computerzentrums postieren, und dann das Zentrum leeren. Dann wartete sie mit den Klonen, um einen Angriff der Droidenarmee abzupassen.Headgames Kurz darauf führte einer der erwarteten Taktikdroiden eine Droidenstreitmacht in die Schlucht und attackierte das Computerzentrum. Als einige der Kampfdroiden die Panzertore des zenrums aufsprengten, ließ Bly seine drei Mitstreiter noch warten, bis die Kampfdroiden in das Gebäude eingedrungen waren. Als die Droiden sich alle in dem Bunker versammelt hatten, gab Bly den Befehl zum Angriff. Er zündete sein Jetpack und flog mit den anderen drei Klonsoldaten in die Schlucht, wo sie die Kampfdroiden, die außerhalb des Computerzentrums Wache hielten, ausschalteten. Dann stürmten sie in das Computerzentrum, wo sie die Kampfdroiden überraschten. Als sie den Großteil zerstört hatten, floh der kommandierende Taktikdroide, wurde dabei jedoch von Aayla Secura gestellt und schnell genug ausgeschaltet, sodass der Speicher des Droiden nicht zerstört wurde. Mit dieser wertvollen Beute kehrte sie mit Bly zu ihrem Schiff zurück, wo sie aus dem Speicher des Droiden die Information eines geplaneten Angriffes der Separatisten auf den planeten Quell entnimmt.Headgames Einige Zeit später befand sich Bly mit Secura und ihren Schiffen in der Atmosphäre von Quell, als eine verstärkte Flotte der Separatisten eintraf. Als Bly erkannte, dass sie der feindlichen Flotte unterlegen waren, sandte Aayla einen Notruf, der von der Resolute unter dem Kommando von Anakin Skywalker aufgefangen wurde. Als Skywalker im System eintraf, waren Bly und Aayla bereits in einen Kampf ums Überleben verstrickt. Raketen-Droiden der Separatisten hatten das schwer beschädigte Flaggschiff Securas angegriffen und geentert, sodass Anakin mehrere Kanonenboote mit Klonkrieger ausschickte und persönlich begleitete, um ebenfalls an Bord von Aaylas Schiffs zu gelangen. Bly war unterdesse mit einigen Klonkriegern und Aayla auf der Flucht vor den Raketen-Droiden in den Gängen des Sternerstörers unterwegs, wo sie auf Skywalker und dessen Padawan Ahsoka mit mehreren Klonkriegern der 501. Legion unterstützt wurden. Im letzten Momnet gelang es ihenen, mit dem Schiff zu starten. Allerdings war Anakin bei der Flucht schwer verletzt worden, sodass sie sich um ihn kümmern mussten. Bly war unterdessen auf die Brücke des Kreuzers gelangt, wo er eine der Pilotenstationen übernahm. als die beiden Klonpiloten durch den feindlichen Beschuss getötet wurden, wobei einer von ihnen den Hyperantrieb unfreiwillig aktivierte. Als sie jedoch versuchten, an die Resolute anzudocken, wurde das Schiff von feindlichen Droiden-Sternjägern beschossen. Als einer der Schüsse das Cockpit traf, wurde der andere Pilot getötet und der Hyperantireb des Schiffes aktiviert. Es gelang Bly gerade noch, das Schiff aus dem Hangar der Resolute zu steuern, um das kapitale Schiff nicht mit in den Hyperraum zu reißen, dann sprangen sie.Die Bruchlandung Ankunft auf Maridun Während sie durch den Hyperraum flogen, entdeckte Bly, dass sie sich auf Kollisionskurs mit einer Sonne befanden. Daher begab er sich in den medizinischen Bereich des Schiffes, wo Secura und Ahsoka bei Anakin waren. Dort zeigte er ihnen das Ausmaß des Problems auf, woraufhin sie alle auf die Brücke eilten. Da der Navigationscomputer des Schiffes nicht mehr funktionierte, sahen sich die Jedi gezwungen, sämtliche Energie des Schiffes abzuschalte um den Hyperraumsprung so gewaltsam zu beenden. Docg obwohl es ihnen gelang, aus dem Hyperraum zu fallen und so knapp einer Kollision mit der Sonne zu entgehen, wurden sie von der Schwerkraft des Planeten Maridun angezogen und stürzten ab. Allerdings gelang es Bly und Ahsoka, das Schiff so zu landen, dass es nicht vollkommen zerstört wurde, sodass sie aus dem Schiff entkommen konnten, bevor es explodierte. Danach brachen Bly, Aayla, Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger Cameron, Lucky und Flash auf, um auf dem scheinbar verlassenen Planeten Hilfe zu suchen. Bly hatte zuvor eine Holztafel gefunden, auf der eine primitive Malerei zu sehen war. Daher nahmen die Jedi an, sie könnten die Einwohner des Planeten finden und brachen auf, während Rex bei dem verletzten Anakin zurückblieb. Nach einiger Zeit fanden sie weitere Spuren, die sie zu den Einheimischen führen könnten: Die rieseigen Schoten eines Baumes wurde von irgendwelchen Lebewesen weggeschafft, und die Spuren dieses Wegschafens hatten Spuren in der Savanne Mariduns hinterlassen. Doch als sie den Spuren folgten, wurden sie plötzlich von mehreren Mastif-Phalonen angegriffen. Als die großen Raubtiere in die Gruppe sprangen, wurde Bly zu Seite geschleudert, doch war er schnell wieder orientiert und feuerte auf die Angreifer, wobei er eines der Tiere tötete. Daraufhin wurde einer der anderen Klonkrieger gegen ihn geschleudert, dann flohen die Kreaturen und ließen Bly, Aayla und Ahsoka als einzige Überlebende zurück. Stunden später erreichten sie ein Dorf, das von den friedliebenden Lurmen bewohnt wurde. Dort urden sie nicht gerne gesehen, doch gelingt es Aayla, die Lurmen dazu zu überreden, Ahsoka mit einem Heiler und Bly loszuschicken, um Anakin zu helfen. Bly und die anderen trafen gerade rechtzeitig bei Anakin ein, um diesen und Rex vor einer Gruppe Mastif-Phalonen zu retten, die das Lager attackiert hatten. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Raubtiere in die Flucht geschlagen und Anakin in das Lurmen-Dorf transportiert. Schlacht von Maridun Doch schon kurze Zeit später entdeckte Rex, der auf einem nahegelegen Hügel postiert worden war, ein Landungschiff der KUS, das nahe den Lurmen-Dorf niederging. Sofort alarmierte er Bly, der wiederum die Jedi informierte. Da sie nicht bei den Lurmen gefunden werden wollten, schlugen sich die Jedi mit den beiden Klonkriegern in das hohe Gras Mariduns, wo sie sich vor den Droiden verstcken konnten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde die kleine Gruppe von einem Sondendroide der Separatisten gefunden. Als Ahsoka den Droiden entdeckte, nahmen sie sofort die Verfolgung auf, damit die Separatisten nichts von ihnen erfuhren. Schließlich beendete Aayla die Verfolgungsjagd, als sie den Droiden mit ihrem Lichtschwert zerstörte. Die Verfolgung des Droiden hatte sie zu einem der gigantischen Bäume geführt, auf den sie jetzt kletterten, um die Position des separatistischen Lagers zu entdecken. Dort sahen sie schließlich auch die stark befestigte Anlage, und Bly und die anderen sahen, wie die Separatisten einen modifizierten AAT heranfuhren. Daraufhin befahl Anakin dem Commander, sich vorsichtig dem AAT zu nähern und mher herauszufinden. Gemeinsam mit Rex befolgte Bly den Befehl, doch schoon kurze Zeit später müssen sie schnell zum Baum zurückkehren, da die Separatisten die Entlaubungskapsel, eine neuartige Waffe, abgefeuert hatten. Doch als Bly seinen Seilwerfer auf einen Ast abfeuerte, stolperte er und konnte in letzter Sekunde von Aayla Secura gerettet werden. Doch als die Armada der Separatisten in Richtung des Lurmen-Dorfes loszieht, sahen sich die Jedi zum Handeln gezwungen. Während Anakin mit Bly und Rex die Droiden auserhalb des Lagers zerstörte, gelang es Ahsoka und Aayla in den Komplex einzudringen und die Tore zu öffnen, sodass auch Bly mit den anderen hereinkonnte. Dann schalteten sie unauffällig auch die anderen, noch im Lager verbliebenen, Droiden aus und eilten zu einem Shuttle, mit dem sie versuchen wollten, zu den Lurmen zurückzukehren. Dabei entdeckte Bly einige portabel Schildgeneratoren, die sie in das Shuttle verluden. Kurz bevor die Separatisten in der Kolonie eintreffen, landeten Bly und die anderen wieder im Dorf und beginnen gegen den Willen der Lurmen einen Verteidgungswall aus Schoten zu errichten. Als der separatistische Kommandant Lok Durd das Feuer mit der Entlaubungskapsel eröffnete, konnten die Schildgeneratoren standhalten, woraufhin die Infrantriedroiden der Separatisten vorrückten. Während die Jedi vorranstürmten und die Droiden im NAhkampf besiegten und aufhielten, blieben Bly und Rex am Dorfrand zurück und feuerten auf die Droiden, die dem Angriff der Jedi ausweichen konnten. Doch schließlich mussten sie sich ins Dorf zurückziehen, und nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmten die restlichen Droiden in das Dorf und zerstörten die Schildgeneratoren. Doch im selben Moment gelang es Anakin, die Waffe zu zerstöen und die Lurmen grifen in den Kampf mit ein. Mit Hilfe der Lurmen gelang es Rex, Bly und Ahsoka schließlich, die Droiden im Dorf zu besiegen und kurze Zeit später von republikanischen Truppen gerettet zu werden. Einsatz auf Honoghr thumb|left|Bly und Aayla Secura auf Honoghr Nach der Schlacht von Honoghr wurden Bly und Aayla Secura auf den Planeten Honoghr geschickt, um dort eine chemische, hochgiftige Waffe der Separatisten namens Trihexalophine 1138 zu finden, das laut Geheimdienstinformationen gegen den Planeten Naboo eingesetzt werden sollte. Bly (dessen Helm so schwer beschädigt wurde, dass er nicht mehr getragen werden konnte) und Secura drangen in eine antike Tempelanlage ein, wo sie auf Quinlan Vos stießen, der im Auftrag von Dooku ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Gift war. Da Vos als Gegner der Republik aktenkundig war, bat Bly um die Erlaubnis, ihn erschießen zu dürfen, die Secura ihm jedoch verweigerte. Widerwillig folgte Bly dieser Anordnung, behielt Vos jedoch die ganze Zeit über im Auge.Armor Die drei kooperierten, um in den durch Fallen gesicherten Tempel einzudringen, da Vos versichert hatte, Secura am Ende das Gift zu überlassen. Es gelang ihnen schließlich, die letzten Hindernisse zu überwinden und das Gift an sich zu nehmen, doch Vos hielt sein Versprechen nicht und versuchte, Aayla Secura das Trihexalophine abzunehmen. Dieses bestärkte Bly in seiner Überzeugung, dass Vos von vornherein nicht zu trauen gewesen war. Aayla und Vos begannen, sich mit ihren Laserschwertern zu duellieren. Bly, der seinen befehlshabenden Jedi schützen wollte, richtete die Waffe gegen Vos, der ihn jedoch mit Hilfe der Macht gegen einen Felsen schleuderte. Durch den Aufprall brach sich der Klon-Commander den Arm und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, schien Aayla das Duell verloren zu haben und er wurde Zeuge, wie sie ihren ehemaligen Jedi-Meister dazu aufforderte, sie zu töten, um sich das Gift zu holen. Das konnte Bly nicht zulassen und es gelang ihm, kurz bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor, Vos in den Arm zu schießen und ihn dadurch zur Flucht zu treiben. Die Erfahrungen seiner Zeit alleine mit den beiden verfeindeten Jedi gaben Bly nachhaltig zu denken.Armor Belagerung von Saleucami Bei der Belagerung von Saleucami traf Bly erneut auf Quinlan Vos, der sich an den Schuss erinnerte, den der Commander auf ihn abgegeben hatte. Bly wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie er Vos einschätzen sollte und war bereit, seinen Jedi-General Aayla Secura wieder gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Dazu kam es nicht, weil sich ihre Wege trennten. Das 327. Sternenkorps stellte in der folgenden Schlacht von Saleucami die Bodentruppen und wurde von den Jedi-Generälen K'Kruhk, Jeisel, Xiaan und A'Sharad Hett in den Kampf geführt, während Aayla gemeinsam mit Quinlan ein unterirdisches, geothermales Kraftwerk sabotieren wollte. Da Bly mit seinen Männern an der Oberfläche kämpfte, begleitete er Aayla nicht bei dieser Geheimoperation. Einsatz auf Felucia: Order 66 thumb|right|Bly auf Felucia Gegen Ende des Krieges wurden Bly und Aayla Secura nach Felucia geschickt, wo sie den Auftrag hatten, eine KUS-Basis zu infiltrieren und die Leiterin der Handelsgilde, Shu Mai gefangenzunehmen. Am Einsatz auf Felucia nahm das gesamte 327. Sternenkorps teil. Der eigentliche Auftrag war nicht erfolgreich, da Shu Mai den Planeten längst verlassen hatte und von General Grievous nach Mustafar gebracht worden war, aber Bly entschied das Sternenkorps gegen die Separatistenarmeen auf Felucia zu schicken, da diese in Begriff waren, das gesamte Gewässernetz des Planeten zu vergiften. thumb|left|Bly erhält Order 66 Als Bly sich, zusammen mit seinen Offizieren und Aayla Secura auf Patrouille befand, erhielt er die Order 66 direkt von Kanzler Palpatine, der ihn - als einen der wichtigsten und hochrangigsten Klon-Kommandeure - persönlich mit der Durchführung beauftragte. Bly zögerte nicht, den Befehl durchzuführen und schoss der vollkommen überraschten und deswegen unvorbereiteten Aayla Secura mit seinem Blastergewehr in den Rücken. Sein Squad feuerte zahlreiche weitere Schüsse auf die am Boden liegende Jedi ab. Die Hinrichtung Aayla Securas wurde von den im eroberten KUS-Kontrollraum wartenden Jedi-Padawane Zonder, Ekria und Drake Lo'gaan live über die Helmkamera Blys verfolgt, in die sie sich gehackt hatten, als sie mitbekamen, dass der Commander eine Priorität-1-Holo Nachricht von Coruscant erhielt. Dem Aufruf Kanzler Palpatines an alle Jedi, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, weil der Krieg vorüber sei, konnten sie jedoch nicht mehr Folge leisten, weil sich Bly und seine Männer nach dem Ausschalten von Aayla Secura und Jedi-General Barriss Offee den im Kontrollraum verbliebenen Jedi zuwandten. Eigenschaften thumb|left|Bly mit seiner charakteristischen Narbe CC-5052 wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Aufgrund seiner Führungsqualitäten erhielt er eine Zusatzausbildung zum befehlshabenden Offizier und bekam das Kommando über eine eigene Einheit. Sein auffälligstes Erkennungsmerkmal, das ihn von anderen Klonen unterschied, war eine lange Narbe senkrecht über dem linken Auge. Er bevorzugte es, Aufträge stets zu Ende zu bringen und hatte eine Abneigung dagegen, sie vor der Beendigung abbrechen zu müssen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die offizielle ID-Bezeichnung von Commander Bly ist CC-5052, jedoch wird seine ID im Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic im - ebenfalls offiziellen - Star Wars Insider #84 mit CT-80/88-2199 angegeben. *Das erste Modell Blys zeigte diesen mit roten Markierungen auf der Rüstung. Dies wurde jedoch verworfen und ihm gab man gelbe Markierungen, damit seine Rüstung besser mit der Umwelt Felucias zusammen passte. Das Modell diente Hasbro schließlich dazu eine Actionfigur herauszubringen. Ein Klonkrieger mit entsprechenden farblichen Markierungen, trat in Die Rache der Sith nie in Erscheinung. Quellen *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Kräftemessen'' *''„Armor“'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Headgames'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66 *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten en:Bly es:Comandante Bly nl:CC-5052